bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
This is a timeline on many of the events and releases that happened at Big Idea. 1989 Releases *Mr. Cuke's Screen Test Other *Big Idea was founded as GRAFx Studios. 1992 Releases *VeggieTales Promo: Take 38 1993 Releases *Where's God When I'm S-Scared? 1994 Releases *God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! 1995 Releases *February 20th - Are You My Neighbor? *October 1st - Rack, Shack & Benny *VeggieTunes 1996 Releases *March 20th - Dave and the Giant Pickle *October 19th - The Toy That Saved Christmas *A Very Veggie Christmas 1997 Releases *March - Very Silly Songs! *April - Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! *October - Josh and the Big Wall! Other *A newsletter called What's The Big Idea was released. *How Many Veggies?, Time for Tom, Junior's Colors, and Bob and Larry's ABC's were released. 1998 Releases *March 31st - Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories! *July 12th - Bob & Larry's Favorite Stories 2 *July 21st - Madame Blueberry *November 24th - The End of Silliness? Reprints *March 31st - Where's God When I'm S-Scared? and Are You My Neighbor? (Lyrick Studios/Word Entertainment) *August 25th - Rack, Shack & Benny and Dave and the Giant Pickle (Lyrick Studios/Word Entertainment) *October 6th - The Toy That Saved Christmas (Lyrick Studios/Word Entertainment) Other *The VeggieTales Theme Song was reanimated. *VeggieTown Values was released. *December - The VeggieTales Christmas Spectacular! aired on Pax TV. 1999 Releases *February 16th - God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! and Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space! (1999 reprint; Lyrick Studios/Word Entertainment) *June 8th - Very Silly Songs! and Josh and the Big Wall! (1999 reprint; Lyrick Studios/Word Entertainment) *October 5th - Madame Blueberry (1999 reprint; Lyrick Studios/Word Entertainment) *July 27th - Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed *November 4th - Junior's Favorite Stories 2000 Releases *January 2000 - Very Silly Songs, LarryBoy & the Fib from Outerspace and Josh & the Big Wall (2000 reprints; Lyrick Studios/Word Entertainment) *March 28th - Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (Lyrick Studios) *Early 2000 - VeggieTown Values On The Job was released. *April 11th - King George and the Ducky (Word Entertainment) **August 5th - King George and the Ducky was released by Lyrick Studios. *April 25th - A Taste of VeggieTales *June 14th - Larry's Favorite Stories! *September 20th - Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen *November 7th - The Toy That Saved Christmas (2000 reprint; Lyrick Studios/Word Entertainment) *November 14th - 321 Penguins: Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn 2001 Releases *January 9th - Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen and 321 Penguins: Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn (2001 reprints; Lyrick Studios) *March 24th - Lyle the Kindly Viking *July 20th - 3-2-1 Penguins!: The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka *In-between TCSoB and TUSSC - The Toy That Saved Christmas (2001 reprint; Word Entertainment) *September 15th - The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown *November 16th - 3-2-1 Penguins!: The Amazing Carnival of Complaining *December 16th - Classics from the Crisper Other *The teaser for Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie was released. *The Super Fantastic Veggie Fan Club was released. 2002 Releases *January 29th - VeggieTales Live! was released. *February - Heroes of the Bible! (first two volumes) *March 13th - Larryboy: The Angry Eyebrows *April 16th - Both Rack, Shack & Benny and Josh and the Big Wall! arrive on DVD. *May 1st - 3-2-1 Penguins! Episodes 1, 2 , and 3 *June 22nd - Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! *August 27th - Larryboy: Leggo My Ego! *Septemebr 29th - 3-2-1 Penguins!: Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt *October 4th - Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie comes into theaters. *October 29th - The Star of Christmas *November 26th - Larryboy: The Yodel Napper *December 21st - 3-2-1 Penguins!: The Doom Funnel Rescue *Three video games were made: The Mystery of Veggie Island, Veggie Carnival and Jonah: A VeggieTales Game. *Book adaptations of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie were released. *God Made You Special was released. 2003 Releases *March 4th - Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie arrives on VHS and DVD. *May 20th - The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! *June - LarryBoy: The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly *August - The Ballad of Little Joe *July 1st - 3-2-1 Penguins!: Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie Reprints *January - 3-2-1 Penguins!: The Amazing Carnival of Complaining (Warner Home Video) *February 21st - Rack, Shack and Benny, Josh & the Big Wall, Lyle the Kindly Viking and The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (Warner Home Video) *May 20th - Madame Blueberry and King George and the Ducky (Warner Home Video) *July 1st - 3-2-1 Penguins!: The Doom Funnel Rescue (Warner Home Video) *August 5th - Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (Warner Home Video) 2004 Releases *February 10th - An Easter Carol was released with the reprints of Where's God When I'm S-Scared? and Dave and the Giant Pickle. *March 9th - VeggieRocks! *May 19th - A Snoodle's Tale and The Bumblyburg Superhero Value Pack! are released with the reprints of God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!, Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!, Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed and Lyle the Kindly Viking. *August 31st - Sumo of the Opera *October 5th - VeggieTunes 4 *November 9th - Bob and Larry's How to Draw!, Holiday Double Feature and The Complete Silly Song Collection is released. *VeggieTales Creativity City is released. *Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, King George and His Duckies, Love Your Neighbor, and Madame Blueberry Learns to Be Thankful are released. 2005 Releases *March 5th - Duke and the Great Pie War and An Easter Carol (reprint) *June 25th - Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush *November 15th - Lord of the Beans 2006 Releases *March 11th - Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler *July 29th - LarryBoy and the Bad Apple *Sing-Alongs: Dance of the Cucumber and Sing-Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo *November 4th - Gideon: Tuba Warrior Other *LarryBoy and the Bad Apple arrives on GameBoy and Playstation 2 *VeggieTales Rockin' Tour Live *March 14th - Are You My Neighbor? arrives on DVD. *VeggieTales Dance, Dance, Dance! 2007 Releases *March 3rd - Moe and the Big Exit *August - God Made You Special *October 9th - The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's Other *Two teasers for The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything are released. *October and November - Eight of the first season episodes of 3-2-1 Penguins! aired on Qubo. 2008 Releases *January 11th - The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything **The movie later came out on DVD October 14th. *May 6th - Lessons from the Sock Drawer *July 15th - Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue *VeggieTales Greatest Hits *Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (2008 reprint) Other *February 16th - Wiki Tiki and Invasion of the Body Swappers! aired on Qubo. *August to November 15th - The second season of 3-2-1 Penguins! aired on Qubo. 2009 Releases *February 6th - Abe and the Amazing Promise *Blast in Space! *April 1st - Heroes of the Bible! (third volume) *August 1st - Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella *October 6th - Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving *October 20th - Escape from Planet Hold-a-Grudge! 2010 Releases *January 19th - Silly Little Thing Called Love *February 20th - Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't *July 31st - Sweetpea Beauty *October 5th - It's a Meaningful Life 2011 Releases *January 18th - Happy Together! *March 8th - Twas The Night Before Easter *July 1st - Princess and the Popstar *September - VeggieTales Live! Sing Yourself Silly *September 10th - Bob Lends a Helping Hand/Larry Learns to Listen *October 4th - The Little Drummer Boy *December 1st - God Loves You Very Much **It later came to retail stores January 2012. 2012 Releases *January - If I Sang A Silly Song *March 6th - Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men *August 11th - The Penniless Princess *September 16th - Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! *October 16th - The League of Incredible Vegetables *December 26th - Lettuce Love One Another! 2013 Releases *March 5th - The Little House That Stood *July 30th - MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle *October - And Now It's Time for Silly Songs with Larry: The Complete Collection *October 15th - Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas 2014 Releases *March 11th - Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier *August 5th - Celery Night Fever *October 14th - Beauty and the Beet *November 26th - VeggieTales in the House (First third of Season 1) 2015 Releases *Rack, Shack & Benny and Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't (2015 reprints) *January 30th - VeggieTales in the House (Second third of Season 1) *March 3rd - Noah's Ark *April 17th - VeggieTales in the House (Final third of Season 1) *September 25th - VeggieTales in the House (Season 2) 2016 Releases *March 25th - VeggieTales in the House (Season 3) *September 23rd - VeggieTales in the House (Season 4) Category:Research